


Haunted

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Detailed smut, F/M, NSFW, Restraint, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, dirty talking, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern Au. A little Halloween fun leads to something spooky.





	Haunted

What the hell is the matter with you?! I thought as I climbed the stairs, half a cup of Jack O'lantern punch (which was just vodka mixed with some orange soda), sloshing around in my hand. I shook my head at myself as I made my way up to the bathroom to perform this stupid parlor trick.

I wasn’t one to fool around with the unnatural, gave me the creeps. I’ve heard those horror stories! Screw around with a Ouija board, summon some devil or otherworldly pest and now you’re haunted. But as I opened the door and clicked on the light in my best friends bathroom, I smiled to myself. It was the week before Halloween, everything spooky and dark was on our minds.

Hence the decorations, the green and orange fairy lights strung up all over the house. The glitter skeletons hanging over doors, cobwebs tacked over the windows. And to why I was now alone in this bathroom, squinting with slightly blurred vision with a dare at the ready.

So stupid, I chided myself and set my drink down after taking almost the rest of it. If I was actually going to go through with the schoolyard game, I wanted to be at least a little inebriated. Not that it’d actually happen of course.

Ivar the Boneless was a lot like Bloody Mary, only in the sense that if you called out for him in the mirror, he’d choose whether to haunt you for just that moment, a week or however long the famous Viking saw fit. Apparently he was ruthless, blood drunk with rage and a handsome face. None of which bothered me but dipping my toes into the supernatural freaked me out.

I cleared my throat and knocked the rest of my punch back, almost dropping the cup as I set it down. I took a deep breath and shut off the lights, letting my eyes refocus in the pitch black reflection. I could feel and hear my heart hammering into my chest, my palms sweaty and knees on the verge of knocking together.

I opened my mouth to say his name when I jumped at the sudden pounding on the door. I grabbed at my chest, a hard lump in my throat that I swallowed harshly.

“What?!” I shouted.

“Did you do it yet, Y/N? Is he in there with you?” My friend asked and laughed with an obvious slur.

“Yeah! Is Boneless boning you?” My other friend chimed in and then they were all laughing on the other side of the door.

“Fuck off! Gimmie a minute.” I hit the door from my side and looked at my dark frame in the glass. I willed myself to open my mouth again, to repeat his name like Bettlejuice, but…nothing came out. I must’ve opened and closed my mouth several times, each one the same, before giving up.

I just had to say I did it, right? I didn’t actually have to go through with this Halloween gag. I nodded to myself in the mirror, committed to my white lie and headed back down to the party.

My friends rushed to me, asking drunken questions as I lied my way through it. They seemed satisfied enough and eventually meandered off, some to get more punch, some to find the nearest guy to shove their tongue down the others throat.

I wrangled myself a ride home with one of the guys I worked with, he was nice, actually had manners and good hygiene. I desperately wanted to know how long it really took him to shape and trim that goatee of his. I bit my lip instead and looked out the window.

He waited until I waved at him from the buildings door to set back into traffic. That was nice. I dragged myself up the stairs, only dropping my keys twice before shoving them into the lock and tossed my things inside. Locking the door and toeing off my boots before slamming a few glasses of water.

I stumbled into my own bathroom and turned on the leaking faucet, hands cupped just next to the water to splash my face when I drunkenly thought of earlier. That ridiculous prank crept back to me. The smile I had was curious, I should’ve just done it at the party. Nothing would happen. There was nothing to be scared of.

I left the water running and flipped off the lights, not bothering to shut the door this time. I shook my head and looked at myself in small mirror.

“This is so stupid.” I chuckled and held onto the counter for balance before opening my mouth. Just do it, I scolded myself and did it.

“Ivar the Boneless.” I blinked rapidly, licking my dry lips as I opened my mouth again.

“Ivar the Boneless.” Nothing yet, I smiled and leaned a little closer to the glass. Now or never!

“Ivar the Boneless.”

I did it. I fucking did it! Score one Y/N!

Nothing happened, just like I thought. Maybe because the door was open, letting in some light. It wasn’t completely dark as the trick was supposed to be but-

The door creaked suddenly, as I turned my head, the fucking thing started to wiggle and move. I stared at it jumping on the frame before it slammed shut. 

Well that’s not good.

I heard the knob start to shake and rattle before I heard a crack and my head whipped to the mirror. Even now in the darkness I could make out my shape, could see the shower behind me but there was something else there.

Something much darker was moving behind it. I squinted and moved my head just a little closer to see it was a shadow, something smudged against the mirror.

I started breathing heavily then, I couldn’t even scream, couldn’t move. I was frozen as the shadow became darker, more inky than the rest of the room.

Oh no.

Fuck! I knew I shouldn’t have played with magic!

Or was it just my buzzed mind playing tricks on me?

As I continued my staring contest with the black clouded glass, I lamely swung my hand around for the door knob. I hit it a couple times before holding onto the cold ball of it, I turned it but it didn’t budge when I attempted to pull it open.

Instead, as my eyes played tricks on me I noticed that the jet black mass had now drifted into the corner of the mirror. It swirled and wisped like smoke coiling from the end of a cigarette.

I couldn’t look away. I wanted too, God I wanted to but it was no use. I just stared, dumbfounded and on the verge of tears as whatever was behind my mirror, started to manifest.

In this drunken and dumb state, with the brilliant idea to play this fucking game by myself, I shuddered as the room grew extremely hot. Sweat prickled at my brow as I bit my lip and watched something flash in the reflection. I looked behind me instantly. Nothing. As I turned my head back to the glass after I heard it crack again and then I screamed.

….

I felt like shit. I stirred awake, feeling achy and that familiar hungover sensation rippled through my body. I moved my legs and attempted to get comfortable but…I wasn’t in bed. My eyes shot open as I came face to face with my bathroom floor, my head level with the base of my tub.

How much did I have to drink last night? I rubbed my face, still in my make up. My lashes clumped together and my mouth was a fucking desert. I pushed myself off the floor and unfortunately caught a glimpse of myself. What happened last night?

I dropped my shower loofah once I remembered, letting the jets of water splash my face. The blackness, the shroud of dark covering the mirror. The cracking, the slamming of the bathroom door.

Ivar.

I gasped out loud, taking in a little unnoticed water as I washed off the night and the terrifying memory.

I had been a fucking idiot to play that game by my lonesome. What the fuck, Y/N?! My heart to started to race once the pieces started to fit.

Ivar the Boneless. He had indeed showed himself to me. Coming into view after the mirror splintered but nothing was broken. No shards of weaponry were in the still running sink. No splinters on the floor. Had it been just a…no, no he had shown up. Graced me with his presence.

I remembered screaming after seeing his sinister albeit incredibly handsome face on the other side. He was all sharp jutting angles, glowing blue eyes, an evil smile on his pouty lips. He grinned at me manically, showing me his sharp and perfect for biting teeth. His hair was braided back on the top of his head, he looked so menacing and spiteful on the other side, I almost slipped on the soap at my feet at the thought.

Why Y/N, why?

I fought with myself as I got into my day. You just had to fuck around didn’t you, now look at you! I couldn’t believe I did that, it was so unlike me and yet I felt odd, oddly pleased that it had worked but the distant thought at the back of my mind kept popping in. Would Ivar haunt me now? I had seen his face, his beautifully striking face in that armored garb. Fuck!

….

The next day had me a nervous wreck. Every time I passed a mirror it would crack, I would look instantly but see nothing. As soon as I left my apartment I felt like I was being watched, preyed upon. Nothing came to fruition, no eyes looking my way, no one ducking behind a trashcan, no prying eyes. I chalked it up to just my imagination running wild. It had to be. Just had to!

The following night had me looking over my shoulder at every turn. I was hearing things now, creaking floorboards, shaking windows, a whisper here and growl there. I was losing it and fast!

After running a few errands I caught a quick shot of Ivars stunning face in my rear view as I backed out of the grocery parking lot. I slammed on the brakes so hard I thought I’d given myself whiplash. When I checked again there was nothing there, no Viking prince. Nothing but fabric covered bags.

I curled up on the couch for a long time, trying to get my mind right again, on track with watching mindless television. That only worked for so long with an image of his face flashed on the screen. I turned it off quickly and threw the remote who knows where and hid under the covers in bed.

After an hour under the sheets, I peeled myself out and thought maybe a hot shower would ease the tension I could easily feel in my limbs. If I had closed myself in there, nothing could get me. No pop up images of a long dead Viking could get in. Just me and the water.

I was completely wrong and caught unaware as I stepped out, just wrapping myself up in a towel I chanced a look up at the foggy mirror. There seemed to be another smudge, a blur underneath the condensation. Not thinking, I wiped it away with a squeak and I screamed again.

Ivar the Boneless showed himself again. Sliding into the frame, smiling just a mischievously as the first time. Both rows of straight white teeth pronounced, licking his lips after, looking at me from the other side of the mirror. I gasped loudly and clutched the towel to my chest.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. How could it? There was a fucking face and not just any, in the reflection! He had narrowed his eyes, those blue orbs raking over me and my state of undress before looking me dead in the eye.

“W-what do you w-want?” I cursed myself as I spoke to the mirror (really?).

Ivar gave a twitch of his head, he opened his mouth to say something. His voice didn’t come from the mirror but from inside my head.

“I should have a mind to ask you the same,” it was low and sultry, on the cusp of a foreign drawl, “You have called upon me, little one.”

He had a point.

“Oh yeah, about that,” my voice trailed off when I got a little closer to the mirror, trying my best to plead my case to a ghost, “I just, kinda wanted to see if you’d show up,” I stammered and couldn’t feel any less vulnerable than I did right now, I winced as I finished, “Being a joke and all.”

“A what?”

“A joke?” I screwed up my face, hopefully an apologetic face from a half naked woman would ease his pain, if he had any that is.

“A joke?” Ivar mirrored my expression, his brows furrowed suddenly and he wasn’t confused anymore, he was downright pissed off. He stepped up to the glass on his side, bouncing back a little when he charged it and got too close. “You think I am a fool?! Are you making a mockery of me?!”

“No! No, absolutely not. It’s just..it’s that time of year,” Ivar gave me such an incredulous and annoyed look I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out, he got really angry then, “I’m sorry. I mean, I wanted to do something for-never mind. Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by this, really. I didn’t think it would work, that you would haunt me but obviously I was wrong,” Ivar took a small step back, keeping his eyes lidded in curiosity. “You can go now if you want.”

“And where shall I go?” the dead man behind the mirror asked, “You think you can tell me what to do? You really think I would listen to you, hmm?” Ivar shook his head in disbelief. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“So,” I dragged out the word with a sigh, “You’re just gonna hang out in the mirror then?”

Ivar tilted his head jerkily, one side of his face screwing up.

“Oh, um.. you wouldn’t know what that means. Uh, you are going to be staying in my mirror, is that better?”

“You think this is the first time this has happened? Seems you are the joke, Y/N. I have been summoned by few and many, powerful and weak. I know the words you speak fluently, I am not stupid. And neither are you so stop it,” Ivar waved me off in the reflection, with a roll of his glowing blue eyes. “And no, I will not be staying in your mirror.”

“Oh good!” I cheered but bit my lip when he frowned quickly.

“In fact,” he titled his had down, his braids looking even tighter at the moment and gave me the most sinister and oddly sexy Cheshire grin, “I think I shall be staying a little while longer with you, little one.”

“What do you mean?” I shook my head and chased after him as he continued to step away from the mirror, little by little. “Wait! Ivar, come back! What do you mean?!” I actually reached out and touched the mirror.

I hadn’t really slept in days, I couldn’t control the state I was in. Did I really have a conversation with Ivar the Boneless? In my bathroom mirror? Am I losing my mind? Just what the hell was in that punch?!

I was driving myself crazy and with the not so subtle help of Ivar himself.

He was in my head now constantly, telling me horrendous things, talks of his endeavors and escapades. How much he liked killing. By the third day of having an invisible Viking slung over my back, I couldn’t take it anymore. I’d been deprived of sleep for so long, naps here and there just weren’t cutting it anymore.

I remember getting home from work and kicking off my shoes. I can just barely there recall tripping over my own lazy feet and collapsing face first into my pillows. Everything else was a blur, a cloud of ink calling me to shut my eyes.

….

I dreamt of my grandmother’s immaculate flower beds. Standing behind her as she preened her plants, watering them and tugging out the weeds. She looked at me over her shoulder with a smile and went back to work.

Then I saw it, the black shadow creeping up behind me. It swirled around my feet and covered my ankles. I looked curiously down and tried to move but I was suddenly sinking into a black hole. I screamed but nothing came out.

Once I’d fallen through, long black spindly tendrils gripped my ankles, holding me upside down. My hair swayed like a billowing curtain, I fought with it seemingly in slow motion. It tangled up my wrists as I hung in the air, restrained.

I couldn’t hear anything until I suddenly crashed to the soft ground. I pushed myself up just in time to finally hear an unfamiliar scraping sound. I squinted in the dark, searching for the moving source. It was getting closer and closer.

“You look good down there.” Ivar?!

I blinked rapidly in the darkness until a dull blue spotlight silhouetted him, following his shifting movements, on what appeared to be crutches. He strode up to me on the floor all at once, the black smoke once again resonated around me, engulfing me, holding me up as I hung in its cloud.

“Well, well.” Ivar started, stopping in front of me, with a braced hand raised. He seemed to be the one with controlling the blackness, I moved in it whatever way Ivar had wanted me in.

“Ivar.” I said his name but my voice rang out from somewhere outside of myself. Somewhere far behind him, as if it were in another room entirely.

“Yes, little one?”

“What,” I swallowed hard, floating in the dark. His eyes looked so much more menacing and conniving in the blue haze, let alone in the dark like this.

“W-what are you doing in my dream?”

“And who says this is just your dream, hmm?” Ivar rolled his wrist and I along with it, hung upside down in the cloud once more. “I told you I wouldn’t stay in that glass, did I not? Silly girl, I have been on and in your mind since you summoned me. Your beautiful mind has no end it seems and here I am.”

“You can’t just show up like-.”

“And why not?” Ivar made himself comfortable on his aides. He rotated his wrist again and I moved upright, hovering at his eye level.

I didn’t really have an answer, being in dreamland and all, but seeing him like this, alive and in person was…so real. Like I was really seeing him in his armor.

I had the urge to reach out and touch it, I wanted to feel the leather that gleamed in his cobalt silhouette. When I tried my hand bounced against the black fog I was in, just like how he had a few days ago in the mirror.

“You want to touch me, do you?” Ivar asked, no doubt reading my mind. It was weird to hear his voice outside of my head. “If only Y/N, if only. I like you. I’d let you touch me if it were possible. I have tried many times in this space but my hands,” he extended them out, his metal crutches wavering, “Will go right through you.”

For some reason I was sad at that. Even though he was intimidating and towering over me, even as I stood up I still wanted to see it.

“Try again.” I asked and bit my lip, watching his face contort.

“I just told you-”

“Come on, Ivar. Just try it,” I was practically jumping at the thought, “I want to see for myself.”

Ivar let me walk up to him, looking up at his face. I was hoping it would work, that I should be so lucky but..I went right through him. I turned around and he was gone entirely. I called out to him and actually woke myself up, my voice ringing out his name.

I sat up with a start, tangled now in my sheets. I was sweating, still exhausted if not more than before. I groaned and fought to get comfortable again, hoping to see him again in my dreams.

….

He showed up again a few nights later, standing at the edge of my bed in another ink black dream. This time he was casted in a low red light, his features looking extra sharp and dangerous.

After talking for a little while about why he wasn’t able to touch or be touched, he gave an exasperated sigh and groan.

“As I’ve told you before, Y/N,” Ivar started, his voice thick with annoyance, “It cannot happen. It has never happened and never will. You are as desperate for me as I am for you.”

“I like you haunting me,” his eyebrows shot up at my announcement and moved closer, bathing us both in that deep red, “I mean..as much as one likes to be haunted. It’s kinda fun.”

“So I am an amusement then? Just something to play with,” Ivar growled and stared me down like a bad dog, “I knew it! You don’t want me.”

“No, Ivar! You’re misunderstanding me,” I scrambled to explain, but how can you explain to some kind of ghost? “I mean, I like having you around.”

“To toy with!” He shouted and forgoing his own words he reached out quickly, “If I could Y/N I’d show you, Odin help me I would show you.”

“Show me what?” I climbed out of bed and stood next to him, I still ached to touch him. Just once even though Ivar had told me I couldn’t.

“I am no plaything, but I am sure you would make a fine toy!” Ivar yelled again, standing almost chest to chest with me, I could almost feel heat radiating off his muscular body.

“If only I could, I’d make you beg for me. Worship me, as you should. Make you feel so many things, Y/N,” Ivar snarled and clenched his fists into the crutches metal sides, “I’d claim you for my own, keep you forever,” Ivar brought up his hand then, holding it just next to my face, he flexed his thick fingers, “I so wish I could touch-”

We both looked at each other in shock.

When he flexed his fingers they just barely brushed my cheek. He…touched me. His blue eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, his mouthing popped open instantly.

It was my turn, I moved my face into his hand. I could feel it! I could feel his hand there, it didn’t go through me this time! But how? My hands instantly shot up and grabbed a hold of his armor, it was thick and heavy in my hands. When I clutched it tighter it actually squeaked like it was real.

“H-how..” My voice failed me, I couldn’t think like this.

“I don’t know…this has never happened before,” Ivar was just as perplexed as I was. He opened and closed his mouth over and over, thumbing over my cheek with curiosity. “I can touch you,” he scrunched up his face, talking more to himself out loud then to me, “The other night, when you walked through me, something must have happened.”

“But you said yourself, you’ve tried to touch others in their dreams.”

“Yes, but no one has ever walked through me. Just swung in the air. I-" 

My alarm was blaring, taking me away from him. I whined when I woke up, once again wrapped up in my blankets, clutching them to my chest as if it were still his gear.

As soon as my head hit the pillow the next night, I was out. I dreamt I was in my bed, it was my bedroom but something was off. The white walls of my real room were now black, along with the floor and my bed sheets.

I laid there for awhile until I heard it, the now familiar scraping of Ivars crutches on my wood floor. Suddenly my door was flung open and there in the doorway stood the Viking. He grinned and made his way in, his eyes never leaving mine. I sat up on my elbows as he collapsed on my bed, making it dip under his new weight.

He tossed his crutches to the floor and they made a loud crashing sound as he swung his legs up onto my bed. All the sounds in my dream were extremely heightened and almost piercing.

"Ivar-” His fingers on my lips stopped me from saying anything more. His smile widened as they dragged my bottom lip down, making it bounce softly back into place.

Without so much as a word his mouth was crashing into mine. Ivar held my chin firmly, his fingers digging into my jaw as he kissed me harder, bruising my lips.

How this was all happening was beyond me but I sure as hell wasn’t about to say to no to this. Ivar had invaded my privacy, my dreams, my thoughts and my life. And I accepted it, welcomed him in.

I opened my mouth to him, snaking my tongue out against his lips. He made a low sound at the back of his throat and let me in. I grabbed at his face, his braided hair, his armor as I kissed him. He tasted like a forest rain, all nature and fresh.

It didn’t take Ivar long to growl against my skin, rolling himself on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. In dreamland, I felt my wrists begin to feel tight.

Ivar wasn’t holding them but the black swirls of my smoke were. They held me in place and all too soon I felt them wrap up my ankles, tightening and then they were spread apart. I was stuck to my bed by his coils, completely at his mercy underneath him.

“Just how I wanted you all along,” Ivar groaned into my neck, “At my hands, just like this. Oh Y/N, I am going to give you everything I’ve got, even if its just for tonight, right now. I need to feel the warmth of you.”

I moaned and bit my lip at that, I tried to buck up into him but I couldn’t even move. I was spread eagle, nowhere to go. This was all Ivars doing.

“Bet you’d like that, little one.” Ivar kissed down my throat and instantly, once again I had no idea, my clothes were gone in an instant. He was in complete control, the more he licked and sucked at my exposed skin the more erratic both of our breathing was getting.

I let out a high pitch squeal when he slithered his armored body down, mouthing over my skin as he started to knead my breasts in his hands. His leathers digging into my flesh felt incredible.

“I am going to touch your everywhere, Y/N. You need it as much as I do,” Ivar rutted against me, his hard cock rocking into my center. He looked down to see what his lower half was doing then to my eyes, smirking boldly. “You want me to give you pleasure?”

“Yes, oh God yes, please.” I shook against my restraints but it was no use, Ivar just made them tighter.

“Greedy,” Ivar chuckled then kitten licked one of my nipples, testing my bodies instant reaction. He sunk his teeth into the soft skin surrounding it when I cried out his name, “Very, very greedy Y/N.”

Ivar wasted no time in treating my other breast the same, he mumbled something about symmetry, how he liked a set as he sloppily kissed down my stomach.

He didn’t wait, he just took. Mouthing over my thighs, spreading me open even more. He licked his lips looking at my bare pussy, before leaning in and eating me out like a starved man.

And maybe he was, he hadn’t touched anything or anyone in who knows how long. The way his expert tongue laved at my folds made me moan and smile, I was a tasty meal apparently. Ivar groaned into my cunt, he moved his mouth away for a half second and instantly slid in two fingers. He didn’t waste any time, just started pounding them into me.

“Oh my God!” I thrashed my head back and forth once his lips wrapped around my clit, sucking it into his wet mouth, he hummed in reply. “Right there, oh my-fuck!” I struggled against the coils, my legs could only kick and strain so much under his heavy hands.

Ivar wiggled his fingers inside me just right, making me squirm as he growled them pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue, fucking it and out of my entrance.

“Fuck, Ivar! I-I’m gonna cum, oh fuck!” I groaned when he moved his mouth off me, only to feel my walls squeeze and rub together when he told me to be a good girl and cum on his tongue, before he shoved it back it in.

I came instantly, Ivar lapping at me feverishly. Once he cleaned up my arousal, his face glistening in the darkened room, I was rolled over, still tied to the bed. The black tendrils holding me steady as I heard Ivar removing his armor and I felt my hips being moved up into the air. I was absolutely barred to him.

“Oh, Y/N,” Ivar panted, the clanks and jingles from the straps and buckles rang out behind me. I heard more rustling as I laid in wait, he was undoing his pants I figured and hopefully he wouldn’t keep me waiting.

I felt the head of his cock at my entrance, sliding between my lips, gathering up my wetness. “You want this hmm?” He chuckled lowly when I moaned his name into the bed and tried to move my hips back on him. “Fucking greedy little pussy, Y/N. You want it,” I felt one of his large hands loop and splay across my stomach, “You’re going to fucking get it.”

I sobbed into the bed as I felt myself stretch around his size as he speared his way inside me. Ivar called out my name, a few curses in his native language had me crying into my pillows. The restraints were unbearable tight now as Ivar pounded into me with desperation, he grabbed a handful of my hair with other, keeping me face down, ass up and bouncing back and forth as he fucked me hard.

I screamed in pleasure, taking a large drooling bite out of the sheet beneath me. My body was starting to ache and twitch at his harsh movements, he circled his hips and kept going.

“Fuck, look at you taking my cock like this,” he rasped and brought my head up just a little so I could breathe. In dreamland I wasn’t even concerned with breathing, all I cared about was how good his felt dragging me back onto his cock. “Cum for me, soak my prick like you did my tongue, love. Gods you taste so fucking good, let me feel you. You can take it. Fuck, just like that!” He repeated himself over and over as my pussy fluttered around him.

“Gonna give it to you, g-give it…shit!” Ivars voice was all fucked out, I let go of the wet sheet and shouted his name as I clenched my walls around him, coming hard on his dick. “You-you’re fucking making me feel real, Y/N.”

“Fucks sake!” Ivar whimpered, the hand in my hair reached around my neck as he squeezed it, his forehead on my shoulder. He bit down on my skin as I yelped in surprise, he choked me a little harder as he grunted and spat in my ear that I was going to take all of him, milk him as he shouted my name and spilled inside of me. It sounded like a roaring animal!

He pulled out and rolled off me as I still hung, suspended a little in the air above my mattress by his coils. I cleared my throat after a minute of slight suspension.

“A little help here.” I finally said. I thought his voice was fucked out!

Ivar opened his now tired eyes, smiling gingerly as he waved his hand and I bounced a little on the bed when the restraints finally let go of my limbs.

After we both caught out breath, Ivar pulled his pants the rest of the way off, tossing his boots off as well. I smiled to myself, he was so anxious to fuck me the whole time, he didn’t even bother to fully undress.

I laid my head on his shoulder, curling my sore body into his. His fingers twitched when he smoothed back my hair.

“You’re going to be gone soon, aren’t you?” I asked, nuzzling my face into his smooth, just now noticed tattooed shoulder. If I was going to wake up soon, I wanted as many memories of this encounter as I could.

“I don’t know my love,” Ivar kissed my head, his voice cracking. I guessed he wanted the memories too, would lust after them if this was all we got.

“None of this has ever happened before,” he sighed sadly, clutching me closer as I knew I was overly tired and used, “We both shall see, hmm? Hopefully we can have sex in your dreams every night.”

I chuckled and he soon joined me, I tilted my chin up at the right moment and caught his lips with mine.

“Me too.”

….

I woke up feeling the aches and pains from my dream. It felt so real being with Ivar. I hoped I could go back to sleep in an instant, be with-

I narrowed my eyes and rolled over. Something was wrong. Or right.

“Ivar!” I screamed. He was laying next to me, outside of my dream! He jumped, startled awake by my voice.

“Wha-Y/N?!” Ivar looked just a bewildered as I did, bolting upright. He looked around my now white colored room, seeing his crutches and clothing strewn around.

“How the fuck are you still here?!” I demanded, though he probably didn’t know either.

“No idea,” he shrugged and pinched his arm then mine, we were definitely both awake and alive. “Maybe when I came, our fluids mixing…somehow that made me…real,” Ivar laughed and gleamed over at me, “Looks like I’ll be haunting you in real life now, Y/N. Let’s see if the sex feels the same.”

He sprang on top of me again, pinning me hastily to the bed, this time without the assistance of his supernatural coils. He smiled against my neck, feeling me out again, this time without the hesitation that we both felt knowing that it was all a dream. 

I didn’t know how the supernatural worked but if it brought this handsome devil to me, especially on my favorite holiday, who was I to complain?


End file.
